


Make Me Proud

by the_dangerous_ginger



Series: Destiel Smut Drabbles and Ficlets [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom Dean, Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Sub Castiel, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 06:38:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4294515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_dangerous_ginger/pseuds/the_dangerous_ginger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has a new toy for his angel to try...</p><p>Enjoy my pervy babies!</p><p>My main tumblr: the-dangerous-ginger.tumblr.com/<br/>Beta tumblr: rieraclaelin.tumblr.com/<br/>Our writing blog: the-brain-and-the-machine.tumblr.com/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Me Proud

**Author's Note:**

> This one started as an ask story for the lovely casdroid.  
> Enjoy!
> 
> ~K

I present to you debauched Cas, sweaty and writhing after Dean has made him come for the second time, just by tongue alone. What he doesn’t know though, is Dean is faaar from done with him. In fact, he’s got a special surprise waiting for his boy underneath the bed that has eight different settings. Dean plans on making him scream on every one.

Dean has just slid away from Cas with the quiet but firm order to stay put, and is scooping his surprise from under the bed. It’s a bright teal vibrator that promised maximum stimulation against one’s prostate and Dean was more than eager to find out if it was worth it. He loved the way it highlighted Cas’s blue eyes and the immediate flush that took over the previous one that had adorned his lover’s chest.

With Cas’s hole already stretched and sloppy with lube, the toy slid in easily, causing him to arch off the bed and mewl loudly. Dean chuckled and pressed a kiss to the inside of Cas’s thigh before flipping the switch for the first setting. The low hum of the vibrator had Cas’s eyes going wide and his hips thrusting back onto the toy, moaning filthily the entire time. Oh the fun they were going to have tonight.

By the time they’ve made it to the fourth setting Dean is almost positive that the neighbors are going to call the cops. His angel is moaning and practically shaking off the bed and it’s taking everything he has to keep him from sliding to the floor. He’s still half dressed, his jeans unbearably tight and dick aching against the heavy denim. When Cas’s eyes roll to the back of his head for the third time, Dean can’t bear the ache any longer. He leaves the vibrator humming on the lowest setting while he strips away his jeans, the relief of having the pressure taken off immense.

He crawls his way back up to Cas one more time, peppering gentle kisses on his neck and chest along the way. He pushes a sweaty lock of hair from Cas’s forehead and presses another kiss there as well. “One more, angel. Think you can come for me one more time? Make me real proud?” He drawls out huskily. Blue eyes focus on him for a moment before he gets a nod. “Make you proud.” Cas rasps back.

He beams down at his boy and presses a passionate kiss down on swollen pink lips, distracting him just enough to catch Cas by surprise when he flips the switch on the highest setting. Cas all but screams against his lips, seizing up and writhing like mad beneath him. Dean grinds his dick against the comforter in time with the thrusts of his hand, coming apart right along with Cas. This time when Cas comes, dry and with a wail, he comes with him. Later, when they’ve both been cleaned up from the copious amounts of come and sweat, and Cas has a glass of juice and his favorite blanket wrapped around him, he looks at Dean with impossibly blue eyes and asks hoarsely, “Did I make you proud?”

Dean merely smiles back and gives him a peck on the forehead, “Yes, angel. You made me very proud.”

**Author's Note:**

> Like these? Let me know!
> 
> Be sure to check out our writing blog for updates, exclusive sneak peeks on our other works such as The Life We Live and Of Winds and Moons, and other cool surprises!
> 
> Writing blog: the-brain-and-the-machine.tumblr.com/
> 
> ~K


End file.
